An air cleaner of the aforesaid kind is apparent, for instance, from Swedish Patent Specification 512 282. In the case of the air cleaner illustrated in this prior publication, the pointed head is disposed so as to point out towards the center of the space in which air shall be cleaned. Moreover, the collector element is comprised of a plate which is positioned so that the pointed head will be directed away from the plate, which has a surface area of at least 150 cm2 and a convex shape as seen from the pointed head.
Although this air cleaner has been found to fulfil high demands on the cleaning of air in a space, in practice, customers have found it somewhat difficult to position the cleaner in rooms of different kinds and configurations as a result of its design. One object of the present invention is to eliminate this drawback.